Our Special Little Dance
by The Wrath of Procrastination
Summary: It's through. Over. Done. Please read last notice.
1. Cross Of Fate

**Chapter 1: The Cross Of Fate**

**Summary: **Syaoran is a famous blind pianist. Sakura is a rebel ballerina who refuses to dance. Will Syaoran's music be able to free her tortured yet beautiful soul? SxS AU fic

**A/N: **This is my first real fluffy (and I mean fluffy!) fanfic about my two beloved couple, Syaoran and Sakura! I got inspired to make this from the following:

The Pianist 

_Daredevil _

_Mona Lisa Smile_

CCS Harvest Moon 

Well please enjoy it! (Not a one-shot fic) And please remember to REVIEW! I can take criticism!

I take it very well! on with the fic!

NOTE: There might be some slight hinges of ExT in here And some TxY as well!

…

"Why do you have to go?" 

"_I'm really sorry"_

"_Well you should be! Promising me all that stuff and you leaving the week after…."_

"_Please forgive me….really….well here! At least take this with you….I-It'll bring you a lot of luck…especially from me…."_

"_Oh! T-Thanks….I want you to have this too! I-I made it j-just for you!"_

"_Wow…thank you…."_

_A voice of a woman screaming at the top of her lungs was heard _

"_Syaoran we have to go! We'll be late for our flight!"_

"_Please….please don't go….I-I wanna hear more of you're music!"_

"_Hehe….you already heard me play…it's kinda embarrassing…"_

"_No it's not! I could actually feel my heart for once! I-I….."_

"_I have to go…Goodbye…."_

"_No! Don't go! Don't leave me….!"_

"_I promise I'll come back! I promise! I'll come back for you…!"_

"_NO!"_

A gasp. A gasp was all that Sakura Kinomoto could do after waking up from a cold night's sleep. Her bedroom, al dressed in white with hinges of pink kept screaming to 'wake up' but her heart kept beating so fast for the dream not to end…Whatever it was she always dreamt it everyday since she was 7. Her face covered now with swear dripping all over and her hair in all messy form. She had an almost tall figure with curves a man could fall for but couldn't. Short auburn hair and beautiful emeralf green eyes. Her table and her bed filled with stuffed toys.

She wiped her forehead with her long sleeves. She breathed heavily as if some sort of nightmare was befallen upon her.

"W-What is that dream?" she thought to herself. She got up and looked at the clock. It was 7:35 AM. Too early for her but even if it was she still woke up and never went back to her fluffy, soft and elegant pink and white bed which greatly complimented both her room and her style. A girly yet composite mixture of rebel. Ever since her mother and father died she became confused. Confused of why they left her. Why she was left with just their memories and a glimpse of their smiles. Every time she would look at her self in the mirror, she just wished she could see them again.

She went into her bathroom, flourished with shiny blue tiles of penguins on each and every one. She turned on the lights and looked at herself in her bigger-than-life mirror. She turned on the faucet as cold water came out pouring her heart into the sink. Every splatter of water reminded her of her haunting yet beautiful dreams…

Casually looking upon her life as she knew it…

She knew her life all too well that it wouldn't pace up to what she had hoped for…With only support from her brother, Touya, her bestfriends, Eriol and Tomoyo, it's all gonna be worthless……She wanted to dance…Dance her life away into the arms of the people she loved the most…Her parents and….and….who is the other one? Dreaming of 3 people…she assumed that the 2 were her parents…her longing to see them was to great to be a no-no. But a smile is the only thing she could ever remember about the faded face of the man next to her parents. No matter what she could never recall the face that was supposed to bring her non-pirouette days over. Ballet was her passion, her dream, her sacrifice. But..it was gone. She couldn't dance, she couldn't play…Nothing…her feelings were empty…And yet she chose to be brave…..Brave about the past, the present and the future…No matter what it was. But she didn't choose one thing…the thing that stood in her way of going back to loving life…

She didn't choose to be brave.

Brave enough to take the rough course called LIFE.

She dressed up in her usuals. Pink tank top with writings of pink "Prom Queen" and her white and black sports skirt. She walked downstairs and picked up her bag. She then went in the kitchen and took her quiet breakfast.

"Where's Touya?" she said to herself as she helped herself to a spoonful of oats.

"OVER HERE monster" screamed a loud voice of a man maybe over his twenties. It was Touya. Guessing that he heard Sakura talking to herself, he ran over to his sister and gave her the usual noogies.

"Quit IT!"

"Monster…eat your food! Hahahaha!"

Touya was a lot older than Sakura was. If Sakura was 17, then Touya was 26. His job was to keep the house in order (Although he doesn't really do it) and get food on the table. He already has a boyfriend, namely Yukito.

(A/N: Yeah, yaoi but c'mon! You gotta love them!)

"When will you start acting you're age!" said Sakura wiping the oats that flew of the table

"When YOU do!" answered Touya, arms up front and pacing up and down to cool of Sakura's head

"Aren't you late for work!" annoyingly asked Sakura

"Aren't you late for school?" answered Touya sarcastically

"I…I think I'm not-" but before she could answer Touya butted in and pulled her upwards out of her cozy chair

"You're not thinking of not going to school now are yah?" asked Touya

It took a while before she nodded a guilty nod and Touya put her back down.

"Well yah shouldn't!"

"Why not!" shouted Sakura

"Because one, IM older, two, IM wiser and three, I tried to do that but I got caught so now I'm telling you!" answered Touya. His laughs could be heard all over the neighborhood already.

It's not like I'm gonna listen to him or anything..! Right…? 

Thought Sakura wandering into space and wishing she would be better off without school.

She attended Loiuse Contoure' Academy of Ballet, A highly classified school that teaches a great deal of poise and grace in the stage as well as in your home. Tomoyo goes there as well. In fact they're classmate. Eriol goes there sometimes to watch, mainly, Tomoyo perform.

"Well, gotta go! Yuki's waiting for me by the park. DON'T you DARE go skip school!" said Touya as he departed out from the door and slammed it shut.

"OHHHHH! HE MAKES ME SOOOOOO……!"

_knock, knock.._

A knock could be heard from outside. A girl with long indigo hair flowing beneath her strapping gown. She was the only barrier from Sakura actually cursing Touya.

_Knock, knock, knock…._

More knocks could be heard. Sakura decided to depart from her comfy seat and open the door. It was Tomoyo Daidoujii, Sakura's best friend since grade-school.

"Hello Sakura. Good Morining! Have a nice breakfast….so far…?" said Tomoyo seeing the oats all splattered on the floor and on the table.

"Oh…Tomoyo..! S-Sorry for that! I-I just got a bit mad at….touya for a second there..! Well are you ready to go?"

"Yup! Um….don't you wanna clean that up first?" suggested Tomoyo offering a smile to cheer up Sakura's day.

Tomoyo usually does that… She smiles to make you feel better. She talks when no one will. She's the best friend…So…what did Sakura have that made her feel like Tomoyo did? She's loved by everyone and she's good at everything…All Sakura ever wanted was to be loved too. And that wasn't the reason why Sakura became friends with Tomoyo. No it wasn't.

"R-Right..!"

…

_Are you sure you wanna do this boy? I mean you're pretty damn famous! You got it goin' on! Are you absolutely, positively, SURE you wanna….._

_YES! For the 40th time today, yes I'am sure! Pretty damn sure! _

_Alright…are you gonna be okay around campus? That school's pretty damn big! You might get lost! I'm not even sure they'll let you in with a dog! _

_They will. I asked for a permit 5 weeks ago in advance._

_Then…you already knew you were going to that ballet school in Japan? _

_Yes. I knew._

_But why Japan? _

_I…I honestly don't know but something tells me….that I'm going here for a reason._

_Dude, EVERYTHING has a reason! _

_I know! I know but….this reason is something I can't miss….I reason is what I need to go there!_

_Fine, Fine! When will you're piano get shipped? _

_Around the time I get there as well. They have different tolls nowadays._

_I'm guessing that you're gonna be a teacher there?_

_Yup. How'd you…._

_Dude it's an ALL GIRL SCHOOL that teaches BALLET. How could I have not guessed? And you're gonna be the youngest teacher there! Are you sure you can cope up with it? I mean, you're famous all around! _

_If it means finding what I have to then…I'll do it_

_But why a teacher?_

_Because….because I want to teach girls how to dance at their own feelings and not at command._

_Sure, whatever you say…_

"_We have arrived at Tomoeda Airport. Please retrieve your belongings and take off your seatbelts." _

_We're here…..so have you decided what you're name is gonna be? _

_What…?_

_Well you're famous dude! You need an alias! _

_How about….Liao? _

_Liao? _

_Professor Liao….i like it …how bout you?_

_Whatever. Let's go you'll be late._

_Right…_

…

"Whew! That was quick!"

"I know! Isn't it a coincidence how I managed to knock on your door and help you clean up? Hohohohohohohoo!"

"R-Right…."

"Anyways, Sakura did you hear?"

"hmmm…? What is it?"

"There's gonna be a new teacher!"

"It's not like it's gonna make a difference! I still wont dance."

"I'm wondering why you even enrolled in a ballet school and you stopped dancing!"

"Well…..I'm not sure why!"

"Well whoever this new teacher is, he better make you dance! Hohohohohohoh! I've got to video tape you!"

"Okay…Well we're here! Lets go!"

………

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of dialog there! I got a bit lazy! Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter! (Hopefully getting 5 reviews…)

Summary: Sakura watches as her friends dance their feelings away while a new teacher comes up! Will he be able to make Sakura dance? What is it with his sunglasses all the time?

Well please REVIEW! Bye!


	2. When Two Lost Souls Meet

**Chapter 2: When Two Lost Souls Meet**

**Summary: **When Sakura is reminded of her deep past, she goes berserk and runs away and even had thought of killing herself! But a stranger saved her, whom particularly reminds her of someone. Who is he?

**A/N**: Okay, summary sucks a bit. But thanks to all those who reviewed! V Hope you like this one! And please forgive my grammar and wrong spelling in the last chapter. I type fast and can't see the keys sometimes…

On with the fluff!

…

Loiuse Contoure' Academy of Ballet. A surprising academy, teaching woman of today how to act, talk and of course, dance properly with sophistication and finesse. Even those with high standards will bow to this school. They can turn a brute to a beast to a princess in no time at all. But one soul in this school, in these grounds, isn't giving in to their particular means of reformation. Sakura Kinomoto is her name, rebellion is her game.

Why is she rebelling? Who knows? But all she knows is that she stopped dancing at the tender age of 14. Her mother died a few years after she was born and her father died when she turned 13 in a car accident. It was a rainy day and her father carried a lot of load while crossing the crowded streets. A truck was headed for him real quick and he couldn't see….BUMP. Those memories still haunt her everyday life… She didn't blame them though… Those were only 2 reasons why she stopped dancing. She stopped believing in herself because she thought that no one believed in her anymore. Even when her bestfriends, Eriol and Tomoyo were there to comfort her…

She knew it was best friends' act to do that. It was typical for her for them to say those kinds of things. So she just put them into her mind to keep her sane.

She wasn't crazy or anything, no, she wasn't! She was just afraid… Afraid to take big steps ever since those tragic events happened.

Dancing was a word she could define 100 times, or even more! But right now, she couldn't… Not when she hasn't practiced it for so long…. Why…? She didn't have anyone to dance for…No one to tell her that everything is gonna be fine…. No one to hug her away from her fears, no one…. Absolutely no one….

3 years later, she still didn't find the things she should have. Things that made her feel alright and people for whom she could finally dance for and say 'Am I good? Did you like it!' And now, they had a dance test…

"Sakura, if you won't dance, then how are you gonna take the practical exam today? You know all the moves!" asked a frantic Tomoyo Daidoujii, Sakura's best friend. She was a great dancer and everyone loves…something that Sakura wants to be… Not that she's jealous or anything…She just wants to be loved from someone other than her family and friends.

"Then I won't take it! Who says I can't anyway? I've done it 3 years in a row and I still have….er….good grades!" said Sakura hiding her now, blushing face upon her brown bag. Even though she didn't dance, she still went will in her academics. (Yes, this school also teaches regular school stuff :p) But she knew the risks. Her co-corriculars are all so low, and that is 60 of her final grades so that means she needs to have a higher grade than that of her academics in order to go to the next year. It is very hard for her sometimes, when she has to do it all alone…

"Hohohohohohohohohohohoho! Hmmm…wonder who our new teacher is?" asked Tomoyo raising her left hand over her mouth like a total girly would.

"Who cares! As long as he doesn't mind me not dancing!" said Sakura. Even to her, she's amazed at how far she is without getting to trouble. You see, she doesn't dance in a dancing school. So how could she not get into trouble? Simple, she's rich. Yes, richer (almost anyway) than Tomoyo.

"Sakura, you are mysterious!"

"Eh..? What makes you think that?"

"We're here!"

A big wooden banner with gold engraved letters that spell out the school's name was embellished just outside the school gates. Iron surrounded the whole school as the cherry leaves around it complimented the entire plot of the school. A big red and peach building stood in front of a fountain with an angel on top.

"Well lets go!" said Sakura. Facing the big wooden banner were female students wearing a scarlet robe and some wearing already their ballet attire.

"Must be excited huh?" asked Tomoyo as she and Sakura sat down by a cherry tree, fixing their skirts.

"Bet they are…." Sighed Sakura, dazing upon a crowd of hustled girls.

…

_Syao- I mean, Liao, what time are you going to that school? _

_Hmmm…about 11o Clock or so… maybe earlier. There might be traffic._

_Traffic? In these ol' parts? No way! _

_You never know! I'm getting a good feeling right now! _

_Must be from all the girls you're gonna meet! HEHE…_

_NO! I-I'm just substituting until I get my funds! _

_R-iiiiigggghhhht! _

…

RING!

"_The bell for first period has wrung. Please go to your respective classrooms. I repeat, The bell for first period has wrung. Please go to your respective classrooms. Thank you. _"

A voice ushered through the PA systems throughout the school. It was the principal of the school, a direct descendent of Louise Contoure.

"Hey, are you coming…?" asked Tomoyo as she grabbed her blue indigo bag and tossed it over her shoulders.

"I…I…yeah. I'll come" said Sakura hesitantly as she got up from her benched-seat and followed the others inside.

At the ballet center, everyone was getting psyched up to perform, even the teachers. Everybody except Sakura.

Sakura sat on the tallest bench in the auditorium, closer enough to see Tomoyo and the others perform. She was looking around. Eriol didn't seem to be around, which was strange. He was always there to see Tomoyo perform. After a few glances in the back, she gave it a shrug and sat up with her hugging her legs.

Music started to play from a computer located on the stage. One by one, girls by groups started to dance, dance their lives away… Even Tomoyo danced her feelings out. She was jealous. Sakura was jealous. That they had inspiration to dance. She didn't.

Gazed upon the stage, she watched longingly, as pirouettes and over-headed jumps casually entered her mind. Until a shadow was cast upon her behind. She tried to lean back and see if it was Eriol but it wasn't. It was Mrs. Casdogit. Their principal.

"Ahem. Ms. Sakura Kinomoto." Said Mrs. Casdogit, with her hands on her hips, her intimidating eyes staring upon Sakura.

"M-Mrs. Casdogit! I-I didn't see you there!" said Sakura as she stammered herself out of her seat. She fixed her skirt and kept looking down on her shoes, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I have checked your records Ms. Kinomoto. It seems, over the past years, you have missed 14 practical exams, 25 Periodical Examinations and 4 PTA meetings. Do you know what this means?" asked Ms. Casdogit. Her voice echoed in Sakura's head and she was getting rather annoyed at her pitchy voice.

"Yes, I'm kind of aware of that…" said Sakura, as her eyes trailed off the floor and on the walls.

"And do you know how much percentage those are all together?"

"I-….er…uh…"

"20, 15 and 5! That is 40 of your total grade! Unless you get your dramatic act together, you will fail this schools' standards, not only yours!" screamed Mrs. Casdogit. Right now Sakura was flushing with both embarrassment and fury. How dare she say her standards were with that of the school? It was nothing like that! Nothing!

"If you're bewitched mother would've known what you were up too…"

Her embarrassment flowed out of her like a blown-out candle. She was filled with anger, fury, hate. Those words echoed through her head. She tried to fight back but she failed.

"Tch. Before she died, she danced so beautifully! While you are rebelling against her own standards as well! You're disgraceful, pathetic and…"

Words in her head started to whisper to her…flashes of light, faded pictures flashed through her…she grabbed her head as she saw Mrs. Casdogit talking and yet no words came out..

_I have to go.._

_Promise me…_

_I promise…_

_Don't leave…_

_Goodbye…_

_My fault.._

_Don't cry…_

_No…_

No… 

NOOOO!

All of a sudden, Sakura burst out of the room, tears filled in her emerald green eyes and she ran…

Towards where? Where would she go? What would she do? It..It was hurting…her heart….She WAS a disgrace…Her family…her friends…they had something to live for…she didn't. Not even her brother.. Someone was missing from her picture…She wanted it back…her life before everyone she ever cared about left her.

She kept running, not knowing where she was going, not knowing on whether to turn back or look around. She just wanted to escape…she wanted to die.

She stopped in the middle of the road. It was pretty much empty. What was she doing there? Did she really want to end her life? Her heart kept beating..so fast…blurred…everything seemed blurred…until a light showed up blinding her…she thought she was going to die…A loud beep was heard as she finally realized she was about to suffer the same fate as her father…

BUMP!

She felt her world going round and round. She could feel a warmth that she was longing for so long. A warmth that seemed familiar. Her eyes were closed. She could feel it. Something rough was scratched upon her face. Then she heard barking. Loud barking. Was she in heaven?

She slowly opened her eyes. It was bright. But she sure didn't feel like she was in heaven. She felt she was on the ground.

"Ms! Ms! Ms, are you alright! Whatever you're reason is to jump out like that please forget it you-!"

"Huh…?"

She finally came back. A man with short chestnut brown hair and black tinted glasses was sitting on top of her. Thinking the wrong thing, she shoved him off and screamed at the top of her lungs…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The man fell on his back as Sakura stood high and proud and yet mighty angry. MIGHTY angry.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

The man stood up and grabbed his glasses that were about to fall off.

"I'm the man that saved you're life ms." Said the stranger, jokingly.

"Wha…OH! I'm so sorry! I thought that you-and me-and you-and…and!"

"It's alright ms. I just did the right thing." Said the stranger looking very kind towards her.

"Thank you very much! What's your name?" asked Sakura

"Uhh…my name? My name is Liao. Ling Liao." Answered the man.

"Oh…I see! I'm Sakura!"

The man's eyes widened. It seemed like the name was familiar. So familiar…

_I promise….!_

_I…I….Lo-_

_GOODBYE_

"_My name is Sakura…Kinomoto…"_

**A/N: **That's it! Hope you liked it! It's kind of a cliffhanger ne? Well my fingers hurt. Anywayz please review! Once I get 5-10 reviews again, I'll post/write the next chappie! XD REVIEW AND BYE!


	3. Love Faraway Yet so Near

**Chapter 3: Tears That Never Fall **

**Summary: **The stranger that saved Sakura actually is a teacher at her school! How will they both react? Why does he know Sakura?

A/N: Yes. The summary sucks. I hate para-phrasing… Boo..

ON WITH THE F-L-U-F-F….!

…

The sky fell onto a dark blue and black as numerous stars entered the brightly lit sky, thanks to the big full moon. A man with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on a swing in a playground.

_Tomoeda Playground._

He has shades on, even though it was already night time. As the wind blew through his young, ushered face, he began to wonder…

Deeply…..

More wind blew. It was like a sharp knife in the gale of winter. What was he thinking?

Whatever he was thinking, it was a deep thought, so deep, that it could take a man drowning in his thoughts.

"Sakura….Kinomoto……" said the man.

The man named Li Syaoran.

Or currently, Ling Liao.

An alias perhaps, but he held a secret. A secret that wasn't supposed to be kept a secret.

At 17 years old, he already achieved what a master musician dreamed to achieve. A multi-millionaire, handsome, kind and talented with the piano, he was the center of a girl's eye.

But he only wanted to impress one girl….. one particular girl…..

A girl he loved with all his heart…. The girl he was so longing to see once more…..

But where was she?

He knew that she was somewhere in this town. The reason why he came to substitute in an all-girl school was her. Teacher that is.

He sighed deeply and stood up. He took off his dark shaded-shades. His eyes were beautiful, yet sad. The love of his life… where was she… all he knew is that she was a very good dancer. And a promise was the only thing that kept him there…. A promise that took forever to hold, and not an eternity to break.

But that girl wasn't the only reason why he came here. No.

For he held something so deep and loving in his heart, that he couldn't bear the pain of keeping it all to himself. His love, his passion, his kindness, wasn't enough,

To cure his blindness.

Almost blindness anyway. He had Glaucoma. Yes, it only mainly occurs at middle ages but he suffered an accident abroad that lead to his disease 9 years ago. (NOTE: that I did research about this particular disease so please, if I get something wrong, just email me. I can change it. Only human here.)

Because of this, he thought of himself as weak. He couldn't see much anymore. Everything was blurring everyday of his life. But why did it have to happen to him? It prevented him from seeing her…… Why him..?

Particularly, the reason he came here, the main reason other than his love, is to raise more funds for his surgical operation. He almost lead to Acute Glaucoma once. But he had surgery before any permanent damage was done.

No matter what though, he would never give up on his search for the promise, the promise of love.

He loved her too much to think that he would give up just because he couldn't see too well. Actually, he couldn't see anymore. Not much anyway.

Only his narrow eyelids could see something. But they were blurred too much for him too see clearly. Get now the dogs?

He held something to his chest. Something soft and cuddly. Yet a bit torn, it was still warm, from his embrace, and from hers 10 years ago.

"Why is that name so familiar…?" he said, as he took out the thing from his chest.

A simple teddy bear. A pink teddy bear with white wings. The things that mean the most important to him were all inside it…. And somehow, it draws him from the beginning…

"I will find you….However you are….I know I don't know much about you…but I know that I love you…and that's all that matters….right?" he said clutching it tighter to his heart.

Unbreakable 

Sakura was preparing her things for school the next day. Her hair was wet so it was obvious that she just took a bath.

"Whew. Almost finished!" she said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. The nights in the past few days have been so full of stress that this was the only night that she ever got some decent rest.

Ever since that stranger saved her from the truck, she had become calmer and more intent on what she does.

As she finished packing up, she noticed a huge box covered in a lot of dust in the corner of her room.

Curious, she went over and wiped the dust off the box. It was somewhat heavy and dirty inside and out, you could tell once you opened it.

"I never knew this box before!" said Sakura as she huffed to get it out.

Inside were all sorts of trinkets, letters, and a lot of strange things. But what caught Sakura's attention were two items, a green teddy bear and a locket shaped in a heart.

Her heart was beating faster. They seemed very familiar.

She opened the locket and took the bear with her to the balcony in her room. It was a starry night and her hair was being blown away by the wind.

"Ahhh!" she said. The wind almost blew the locket out of her hand.

She gripped it tighter and hugged the bear tighter as well. She realized that that was merely on instinct…

"Whenever something gets too cold or too hot, we tend to grab a hold of someone special or something special and hug it tight.." she thought to herself…

What could these two mean?

She quickly sat down and opened the locket. It wouldn't open. She looked for any signs of how to open it but no use. She decided to look on the back. She saw engraving and her eyes widened. Her problems were about to be solved.

"Sakura, it's a promise…-Li Syaoran" 

"Li Syaoran….." whispered Sakura as she closed her eyes as tears flowed from her eyes

She stood up, her white flowing night gown complimenting her curves, flow with the wind…

"I will wait for you Li! I'll wait forever! I know you'll come back to me! You'll fill my nightmares with dreams again! And when you come back, I'll dance again!" she screamed to the night sky, the stars glowering upon her.

Little did she know, that the loves of their loves were just right in front of them…

END CHAPTER

Hehe….

Sorry for that long chappie, and for the long delay…probably I'll post more new chapters..

READ AND REVIEW OKAY? XD

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Attraction

**Chapter 4: Attraction**

**Summary: **When Sakura finds out that the man who saved her is the new teacher, she begins to wonder why his music is making her dance! Will she find out who he really is?

A/N: Hi there! I never thought I would get 5 reviews all of a sudden! Anyways, this chapter is all about Sakura's thoughts of who the sub really is.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD

BTW, once I get a lot of reviews, I can answer some

And if you're asking yourselves why my summaries suck, well, I don't know myself XD

I just suck at summaries…

AND I forgot to put these during my chapters so here is the all mighty

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor the characters in it. They all belong to the great **CLAMP** women! XD _

(Though I wish I could own them…..)

ON WITH THE FLUFF! yes I have to say this all the time XD

PS. _For those of you who are getting confused about the two well here it is: Sakura doesn't know that Syaoran is Ling Liao and neither does Syaoran know that Sakura is the girl hes's looking for. And if you're wondering why they forgot, well they, technically, didn't. Syaoran had an accident when he left Sakura so a part of it was kinda lost. Sakura, since the death of her father, totally became solid so she didn't care but a big part of her still loves and is waiting for her man. _

_Okay? _

_And one more, she doesn't know that Syaoran is going blind_

….

The mornings were getting a lot colder nowadays. You could see people running up and down the street wearing mufflers and scarves already. Even though it was cold, something always kept people warm, whether it was hot chocolate or a blanket.

Sometimes, they're people that make us warm inside and out.

But for one girl and one boy, that will change completely.

Sakura rushed outside her home in a flash. She was late for school.

"Gottahurrygottahurrygottahurrygottahurry!" she said as she repeated those words over and over again. She wondered why Tomoyo wasn't there to pick her up like usual.

'_Eriol must be in town…' _Sakura thought. The cherry blossoms at the park were falling gracefully from the branches to the ground. It was really a pretty sight.

"Oh man! Stupid Touya, have to let me sleep in..!" she huffed as she could finally see the peach building at the horizon.

Flashback 

"Touya! ITS ALMOST 8! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"You're old enough to wake yourself up now you know. Stop relying on me to wake you up..! Besides, monsters don't need to wake up early..they need beauty rest even though it has no use…. "

BANG

"SEE YOU LATER TOUYA"

"Ouch…that pan was Teflon…."

End Flashback 

"I'm…..almost……there!" she said as her legs ran faster, the fastest it could. Once she reached the gate, she leaned on the bars and huffed and puffed. Sweat was dripping off her forehead as she wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Whew! That was way too close for comfort." She said

She walked up to the doors and walked inside. Dreamily, she thought about the stranger once more.

She walked aimlessly until she saw her door. A smile lit upon her face, hearing as the bell hasn't wrung yet, she ran but stopped dead in her tracks.

A man wearing shades with chestnut brown hair was standing in front of the door. Who was he? Though she didn't know him, she felt as if she knew him.

She decided to check it out. She had to find out.

She just had to.

She paced her steps so that the man wouldn't hear her. But it didn't work as the man turned his head to see who was lurking up on him.

She stopped in her tracks and eyes widened. The man smiled and said "Hi. Uh, why are you lurking up behind me?"

"Uh….Well….Um….You see….I j-just thought…Maybe…Ahh never mind! I'm sorry. I just thought that you were the new--"

"I'am the new teacher…" said the man with a smile on his face

"Are you my student?" he said

'_How did he know that?' _she thought as she forced a smile on to her face

"Y-yes…I-I think" she answered as she walked over to him. Once a few inches away, she could feel a warm aura around him. A strange yet calm aura.

She blinked twice and asked "Excuse me, wh-what's you're name?"

The man smiled and said "Ling Liao. You?"

Sakura's eyes widened once more and jumped while screaming "YOU!"

The man, a little surprised and worried if the girl was sane asked "Um…Do I by any chance know you?"

"Remember! You saved me from the truck!" Sakura said as she got his hand and shook it like there was no tomorrow

"S-sakur-ra….?" He said as the smile on his face turned into a frown

"Yes! You remember now!" Sakura said as she finally let go of his hand and smiled

"I never got the chance to say thank you!" she said

Liao was just staring. The name once again arose from his mind like a straw from a coke bottle waiting to fly.

"Um…is everything all right?" asked Sakura. She could see the expression on his face, and it wasn't good.

"Oh! Y-yes I-im fine. E-excuse me…But I have to go now. I'll see you in class." He said as he slowly walked into the classroom.

Sakura heard her principal's voice inside the classroom,

"Young Ladies, since it is obvious that Ms. Kinomoto is going to be absent today--"

Just at that moment, Sakura burst into the room through the sliding doors. Her new teacher just behind her, looking.

Little did she know that Liao had a smile on his face.

"_She's brave. Reminds me off someone…" _he thought to himself as he hid in the shadow of the door, looking on to what might happen.

Everyone in the room stared at Sakura as she briefly looked around and glanced at Tomoyo, who at the moment had a mix of joy and worry.

Sakura walked past the chairs and sat in her normal seat. She took out her bag and placed it in front of her. She finally looked up to her principal and said, "I woke up late. I'm sorry. Do you want me to go to your office and get a slip..?"

Ms. Casdogit stared for a while and continued to say what she was going to say without a word to Sakura

"As I WAS SAYING, we have a new teacher, a professor from abroad. Please welcome him with warm Loiuse Greetings. He will be a substitute, please bear that in mind. As your pianist. Please welcome Professor Ling Liao." She said as she cued him to go in.

Ling came out of the shadows and walked inside the classroom as tons of girls screamed 'KAWAII!' therefore cuing Ms. Casdogit to ssh them.

Some stared, well a LOT stared in awe as he walked up in front.

"Professor Ling, I trust that you give these girls a _proper _lesson and discipline?" she asked as the emphasis on the word 'discipline' and 'proper' cued her once more to look directly at Sakura who looked surprised and turned back to her lap.

She sighed as a smile lit upon her face. After a short conversation with her principal, she got high spirits again.

"S-sakura?" said a tiny gentle voice beside her.

It was Tomoyo.

"Oh! Tomoyo-san! Sorry…I wasn't really paying attention…" Sakura answered as she glanced back to her new professor

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up…E-eriol was in town so he told me that…and well…Oh Sakura I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!" squealed Tomoyo as tears almost ran down from her eyes.

"Tomoyo it's okay..! I got here right?" reassured Sakura as she patted Tomoyo on the back

"But you were late!"

"Well, it looks like Ms. Casdogit forgave me… for now…" winked Sakura as a smile finally appeared on Tomoyo's face.

Afterwards, Liao introduced himself to everyone. Glancing towards Sakura, who wasn't paying attention, he smiled and walked towards her, much to the girls dismay

"Ms. Kinomoto" he said

Sakura stopped and looked above her, Liao smiling and handed her a pink slip.

She took it and read: 'Late Excuse Slip: Please submit to your advisor before lunch time. Thank You: Admin'

"What's this?" she asked

He chuckled a bit and replied "It's for you. You were late weren't you?"

"OH YEAH! I-im sorry..I'll sign it right away and…--" she said as she frantically searched for a pen. Tomoyo handed her one and she signed it quickly.

She looked at it, with her signature but the signature of another.

It was Liao's signature!

Just when she was about to wonder about it, Liao took her other hand, the one that wasn't holding the pink slip and put it on the pink slip. He then signaled her to hold on to it with both hands and he opened his palm. He then signaled her to put it on his hands. She couldn't understand what he was doing but she noticed his handwriting. It had thick dots on the lettering. THICK dots, ones you could trace.

"Ms. Kinomoto," he said "Please put the slip on my hands."

She nodded and did as she was told. He smiled and said "You're excused now."

Sakura got it. She was late and she had to give it to her advisor to continue on with the lesson.

When she was about to thank him, he already started to walk back to his desk and he wrote on the blackboard the curriculum.

"He really is a nice man isn't he Sakura?" whispered Tomoyo

"Ye-yeah…." She answered. A smile spread across her face as the other girls gasped in horror. Could their new professor have a thing for Sakura?

Sakura looked out the window with happy eyes. She had finally found a teacher, who was willing to be someone who she never thought she could be to anyone except to Tomoyo and Eriol.

A friend.

The wind blew outside as the trees swayed with it.

A new thing was going to happen. She could feel it. She could feel that this person, would be her new warmth.

END CHAPTER 

QUOTE

"_Love is a priceless fire, that will never burn out, even through the coldest drafts and through the roughest rains…"_

A/N: There's a part two with this chappie. Afterwards the curiosity will arise! XD

And I'll always end my chappies with quotes from now on! Yey!

I made that quote so if you're going to use it, just don't say you made it. Tell them if they ever ask that you got it from the Internet. Hehe… sorry… I like my quotes…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Next Chapters:**

Attraction: Part II 


	5. Attraction II

**Chapter 5: Attraction Part II**

**Summary: **Sakura and Liao are getting closer and closer each passing day and the other girls are getting jealous! Meanwhile, Liao makes a dance practice and Sakura is first in line! Will she dance to his music?

A/N: Okay, this is one good summary…XD lol I'm kidding..I suck at these…. Really…

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! XDXD

ON WITH THE FLUFF!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS nor it's characters….

TT sob TT

…

"SAKURA! GOOD MORNING!" screamed a couple of girls from the hallway.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and the rest of the gang were all there, waiting for the girl named Sakura Kinomoto to arrive.

Sakura smiled and walked up to them and replied a very happy "Ohayo!"

"Sakura, you seem very cheerful today!" said Tomoyo as the others left to go to their respective classrooms.

The bell had already wrung

"Really..? I-I don't really feel anything d-different…" replied Sakura as they too started to walk to their classroom.

While walking, most of the girls kept staring and whispering whenever Sakura came across.

"Look, there she is! The girl who--" 

"_BE QUIET! WE DON'T WANT TO SPREAD RUMORS!"_

Sakura looked at her feet as she came closer and closer to sliding door. Tomoyo looked at her, she almost at the verge of tears.

"Sakura…" said Tomoyo "I want to show you something…"

She pulled Sakura to the girls' bathroom, which was empty at the time and got something from her pocket. It was an eraser.

"Do you still remember this?" she asked

"Yes…this is the first thing I gave you when we were…" said Sakura as she borrowed it for a while and examined it. Then she continued her sentence "10…"

The plastic cover was still on and it was barely used.

Not even barely used, it wasn't even used at all!

"Mm-Hmm." Said Tomoyo as she took it

"This is the most important thing to me" she said as Sakura nodded

"So, Sakura," asked Tomoyo "what's yours?"

A smile was on Tomoyo's face as Sakura flushed red

"It's that new teacher isn't it..?" asked Tomoyo

Sakura's red turned to red then back to normal again. She replied simply by shaking her head.

"Nope. It's not him. He's only a friend. I'm still searching for the one I call 'important'" she answered as she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

The name still echoed in her head like a bell…

"Li Syaoran…." She whispered…

"What was that Sakura?" asked Tomoyo

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Hey, lets go! We're gonna be late!" she said as they walked out of the girls lavatory and into the classroom.

_Meanwhile In The Teacher's Lounge_

Teacher's could be seen walking up and down the stairs carrying fliers or papers needed for class. Ballet posters, ticket sales, extra pair of ballet shoes and ribbons, were all scattered up everywhere.

When the room was mostly empty, a man with chestnut brown hair and shades was staring outside the window.

Though he couldn't see anything.. he could feel warmth through the glass and that was enough.

He heard the sliding door open and close. He tried to turn his head but then he just smiled and said, "Welcome back"

A man with short black hair and a coat on entered the empty lounge. He smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Have you found her yet?" he asked

"No. Not yet." He answered. "But I do have a clue to her whereabouts" he added

"We already know where she is. She studying here isn't she?" he said

"Yes that's what she had told me 7 years ago. And knowing her, I know she won't break a promise." He said as he started to walk to the door. He felt the sides of his surroundings and felt a long cane nearby. He used it to open the door and added to his sentence before he left

"And neither will I"

_In the Classroom_

Everyone was whispering. The bell had been off for 2 times signaling the start of the class.

Sakura was getting bored. She haughtily lazed out of the window and sighed before hearing the door open. She quickly turned her head and saw the person who saved her life.

Professor Liao was there!

He smiled and apologized to the entire class. The girls practically died from swooning.

Sakura smiled and pulled out her music book. Although she isn't dancing, she still needed to study music right?

Before she, or anyone else, could open their books, Liao opened his mouth and said

"Girls, we won't be needing those for today."

"_Hm..Wonder why?" _thought Sakura as she closed her half-opened booklet and stuffed it in her bag.

"Today, I have been granted permission to have a practice dance recital in the Marian Auditorium" said Professor Liao as most of the girls in the classroom whispered excitedly about what will happen

"I need everyone's participation in this co-curricular activity so please pack your belongings and proceed to the Girls' Lavatory. I need you all to be clean in less than 10 minutes" he said as he proceeded with to the auditorium.

As everyone chatted before they packed, Sakura sighed and got her ballet shoes. They were mostly light pink and the ribbons around it were a lovely white. It wasn't the regular shoes but Sakura was never good with rules. She tied the first one into a complicated knot loosely hanging like a beautiful strand. She tied the second lace of her left shoe as she began to wonder…

"_Ms Kinomoto, give me the slip"_

"_Thank You. You're excused"_

_Maybe I should have thanked him…I mean, that was a nice thing to do.. He did it voluntarily.. _thought Sakura as a deep stare entered her emerald pools. _Why am I thinking this way..? I-I mean..he's a teacher! It should have been right for him to give that to me… But… something is just so familiar that my heart bursts open everytime…Everytime.. _she continued as her lace wasn't going the way she planned to. Once she slapped out of her trance, she thought once more.

"That's it! I'm gonna thank him!" she silently said as she told Tomoyo "Tomoyo, could you please pack my bag for me? I'll be right back!"

Tomoyo nodded and got her pink bag. She packed her tutu, a towel, shower gel, leggings, another pair of ballet shoes, shampoo, conditioner, the basics. She wondered where Sakura was going but she shook the feeling out.

Every one got up as they started to pack their bags. As everyone was getting busy, Sakura glanced around the room and quickly left the room, not noticing the jealous eyes of two shadows lurking about the room…

_In the Corridor.._

It was almost empty, spaces in between the lockers, a soft and whisper in the air..

Until two figures saw their way, one walking calmly towards a huge wooden door with gold compliments around the edges. And one, chasing, running for a chance to say what she wanted to say..

"Professor Liao..!" shouted Sakura as she freely shouted once more. The classrooms had a tinted sound-proof glass for windows so she wouldn't be seen or heard that easily.

Professor Liao quickly turned his back and heard Sakura's screams. He smiled and replied "Ms. Kinomoto?" He stepped a few steps towards her, her warmth radiating all over the room which made Syaoran (a.k.a. Liao) sense her presence.

Sakura ran faster, sweat developing in her forehead and back. She was getting tired. Since Liao was at the other end of the huge corridor, Sakura had to run to get to him. Hey, this _is _an exclusive school right?

She was almost there, I few inches towards him. She was almost there… Until she forgot one thing.

She felt herself slowly falling towards the floor. She had slipped on her right shoelaces, she hadn't tied them yet

"SAKURA!" she heard a scream from the end of the corridor

Liao successfully caught her in his arms. She was almost to the ground as Liao's arms caught her arm and waist.

"Ms. Kinomoto! Are you alright?" said Liao as he helped Sakura get up.

Sakura was astounded at his quick reflexes and fast movements. And he was wearing sunglasses as well. How could he have caught her that fast?

Sakura quickly got up and blushed a light red. "Y-yes I'm fine..T-thank you.."

But when she tried to get up, Liao was still holding her, tightly yet gentle, the way he wouldn't want to let her go…

She wondered what was happening.. Why wouldn't he let her go…?

She looked up and Liao was just there.. looking up at her with the gentlest look

But no matter how hard she tried to counter his warmth, she just gave in and stood there with her in his arms..

Until…

"Sakura-chan!"

She heard someone shout her name. She quickly, like lightning, stood up blushing furiously. Liao still had a straight face on but he too quickly realized what his position was.

They both stepped away and blushed. Tomoyo was the one calling Sakura, fortunately she was the only one who saw. Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side and asked her what had happened as she also gave her bag.

"N-nothing h-happened T-tomoyo..I-I just slipped…t-that's all…" replied Sakura as she got her bag and stared at the floor.

Soon Liao disappeared into the auditorium as hordes of girls came out of their classroom to go there as well.

LIAO's POV

'_What the heck did I do…? Why didn't I let her go when I should've? What…happened to me…?' _

'_It's just…that….She was so…SO…AH! Shake off the feeling Syaoran! Shake it off!' _

IN THE AUDITORIUM

Everyone placed a chair on the floor and sat in alphabetical order. Sakura and Tomoyo, wearing their tutu's, sat in their respective seats after a farewell. Sakura sat on the benches, like usual and watched the others. She always loved to watch the computer play music for the girls, and she loved to see them express themselves through dance..

But one thing she loved that she couldn't do was… To dance

She did her usual position and sat with her legs up as she hugged them, still thinking about what happened. Whenever she thought about it, she would blush furiously.

Why was she like this? She didn't like him or anything…

Or did she..?

The music still wasn't playing. Everyone was in there places. Soon Liao emerged from the curtains smiling.

"Alright everyone! This time, we will not use the computer for music," he said "But we will use my piano.. I will play music and each of you will dance to it."

Everyone sighed, some happily, some nervous. Most of them were used to the computer music.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, recalling the 'accidental hug'.

She opened her eyes again and saw the list hung on the wall. It was plaque like, with the list of girls that will be performing in Liao's class.

She decided to walk over to it and check what place she's in. She stepped down on the floor and walked towards the plaque.

"Hmmm…" she sighed as she placed her finger on the indented marks on the plaque. She ran her finger on the names….

Her eyes suddenly widened. Her name was there, that was a fact but…

She was going to go first!

Her heart pounded fast. Normally, she really wouldn't care because she still wouldn't dance but now, she felt different.. It was as if a part of her actually _wanted _to dance

She shook away the feeling and shuddered from the cold part of her interior. She was getting shivers from the fact that… That she'll dance away one day but, what if _he _wasn't there to see her dance for the first time? What if, she breaks her promise, that she would only dance for _him? _

She closed her eyes as reminiscing pictures flashed through her mind.

"_Sakura-chan, please take care.. And when I come back, promise me, you'll be the best dancer in the world!"_

"_Y-yes! F-for you… I'll be the best!" _

"The best…" she whispered. She felt a finger tap her shoulder. Tomoyo was behind her with a worried look written all over her face.

"Sakura, I-it's your turn…You're first…" she said

"I-I know…" replied Sakura. She looked at the stage and for some reason, glanced over to Liao, who was preparing his piano, polished and ready.

Tomoyo heard Sakura gulp as Sakura walked over to the stage and nervously asked Liao

"P-professor…" she called

"Hmmm…Oh! M-Ms. Kinomoto. What is it?" he asked

Sakura gulped once again and she asked, with a tremble in her voice,

"Ms. Kinomoto, what is it?" he asked once again this time, with a smile

"I-I…"

"Ms. Kinomoto..?" he asked once more with a concerned look this time

"c-ca…n-n"

"d-da…"

"_I CANT DANCE!"_

The girls in the room stared as Liao was left open mouthed. He closed his eyes and opened them once again. (though you can't really see because he has shades)

Sakura was looking at the floor and she took a step back.

"Sir, I-I can't dance…" she said. No matter what, she promised herself not to dance. Not until he came back….

Her eyes widened suddenly. Instead of a scolding, a hard, harsh scolding that she thought would be given to her, she heard something so soft, so gentle, so peaceful that it made memories rush into her head…

She heard a piano playing…

And Liao was playing it!

She looked around to see the girls stand up like they were puppets drawn to his music. She also noticed the girl after her dance on the stage.

She looked surprised. She then turned to Tomoyo who was also befallen to his wonderful sound.

"T-tomoyo-chan?" she said

Liao stopped playing and walked over to Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto," he asked with a gentle voice "Whatever your reasons for not dancing, I wouldn't really care. But I see in your eyes that, you were meant to dance to this song… So please, whatever your reasons, put them aside."

Sakura was surprised. It was like he knew her so well but, what was she feeling? How did he know her?

How?

She nodded and went up the stage. Liao played his piano so softly as Sakura finally did what she should have done all these years..

To let her heart out,

To let her soul free,

To let her love radiate

To let her waiting go to an end…

She dances, for one person, even if he wasn't here, even if he was 2000 miles away, even if he was on the verge of death..

_She would dance, _

_Just for him,_

_Li Syaoran…_

**Love is a million-mile walk. Two steps to get started, five to get used to it, ten to be one with it and all the rest is a jog to him. **

A/N: Okay, that is one of the longest chapters I have made! I swear I have been working on that for 3 days! XD

The next chapter will have the ratings go up, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD

No seriously. They will. It has violence. XD

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW! XD

P.S. I made the quote XD I love, don't you! XD sorry, Im vain Today like always! XD nyahahahahaha XD


	6. AN

A/N: Alright, I left you guys with the 5th chapter right? Authos Note:

Sakura does NOT yet know that Liao is Syaoran okay? I said in the last part that she would dance for him right? Well, I meant that even if he wasn't there she would still dance and that she was wrong for putting her love aside.

Syaoran does NOT yet know that this Sakura is the Sakura he's been looking for okay?

There will be a big twist to this story for the following chapters so look out!

Thanks! XD

blackangel04


	7. Promises Awaken

Chapter 6: Promises Awaken

**Summary: **Sakura finally realizes that even without her love, she can still dance, and it's all thanks to Liao! But a grudge is formed with some students on how close Liao is to Sakura! Who will save her from this nightmare?

A/N: Lolz Thank you guys SO much for the awesome reviews I got! To all those who actually read my story from the first chapter till now, you guys ROCK! XD

So I shall answer some reviews! yey!

**Anime Flower- **_hehe…that's okay..I normally don't get grounded XD Don't worry, I shall explain ALL in this chapter!_

**Yukyungtang- **_hehe..thanks so much Wow, you actually read the AN? XD Good for you! XDXD Thanks! _

**Chibi-Cookies- **_Oh wow, thank you so much! You guys don't know how much this actually means to me… XD (audience: GETTING DRAMATIC!) XD _

**Nanie-san- **_oh really? You quit? Why? XD Well, yeah its none of my business so yeah But I'm really glad that you like my story! And I'm also glad that you got second thoughts in quitting ballet Because I never may know but you might have enjoyed ballet! So thank you so very much! And are you a mind reader? O.o No really.. Oh well… Yes Syao is a multi-millionaire and he does need more money for surgery I shall explain in this chapter, don't worry.._

**Kimmygoldenangel- **_Wow GREAT suggestion! Thanks I think I will use that but the other way around THANK YOU! I shall give you credit!_

Yes, I TOO am happy to see Sakura dance

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING SCENES IN THIS FIC WILL ENSUE THAT RATINGS WILL GO UP!

_I warned you all that this chapter is **very, very, VERY violent**! So if you cannot take near-death-from-beating scenes, please **skip this chapter**! Or find your happy place while singing Thriller XD _

ON WITH THE FLUFF! XDXD

P.S. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY

And I will try my very best in the violence… This is my first time writing such violent stuff….XD Be nice to me…XD

NO FLAMES AS WELL! XDXD

**P.S. 2: If you see MY story on another site other than without my "ON WITH THE FLUFF! XD" logo and my username blackangel04, then please report it to me! Thanks **

…

It was near sunset. The orange yellow sun went back to its lonely cavern into the darkness as its counterpart, the moon, will arise to take its place to shine light unto the world.

Walking in the distance, a girl with emerald green eyes and beautiful short brown hair slowly emerged from the streets, with nothing but a smile on her face and a tainted locket that hung on her neck.

Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old, loving life…

She laughed at herself as her walks became more and more gentle, with each step, with each prance, her mood became more and more happy…

And it's all thanks to one man….

She stopped walking and thought about it… About today, about him…

About how his music seemed so familiar, and how he made her once cold and aggressive heart, wait no longer to fulfill her duty, both to herself, and to her heart…

She smiled and continued to walk on by, not knowing the dangers that lurk behind every corner of her eye….

Meanwhile… 

The teachers lounge had almost been emptied, nothing inside but folders, chairs, tables and lounging items…

Except one soul… One single soul who's vision portrays the loneliest yet happiest souls on earth… Searching for the warmth that would be the fireplace of his heart…

Li Syaoran, a.k.a. Professor Ling Liao, searching for a heart…

He sighed as he continued to stare out the window. His heart, almost calling out to someone, someone so close yet so near…

He grabbed his cane and slowly walked out the lounge. Looking once more to the window which seemed so pure, yet so tainted with defeat of not showing him who she was..

With one more sigh, he was off…

Sakura practically pranced through the darkened streets as she hopped down and up and down again then up once more from the sheer joy she had now felt.

She hummed a song in her head and continued to walk down the street. It seemed like her future, her destiny was unfolding with every step she took, with every breath she breathed, with every dream she has, it's all coming…

Except one…

She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and asked "W-who's t-there!"

Ruffling noises were heard from the bushes as more came from behind. Sakura took a few steps back from her original place. Before she knew it, she was cornered on a concrete wall with only the dimming light of a night post shining on her eyes.

"I-it's night already..?" she said as the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"I-I shouldn't be afraid of some noises…! R-right..T-they're just the wind m-maybe…" she said as she looked around. Once a few glances were done, she sighed, grabbed her now fallen bag and started to walk away when suddenly….

"Where are you going? Did we say we were done..?" 

Something or, someone was grabbing Sakura by the neck, hard. Sakura frantically turned to see who it was.

"S-Sai-sai-Ki-ki.?" stammered Sakura as her eyes widen to see a girl with long raven black hair and cold unwavering red eyes. On the far side of her right, two more shadows lurked about, each holding something… long.

Sakura's insides were turning upside down. What was happening? She had no idea what, but she knew that it wasn't good..

Wasn't good at all..

Saiki Makilano was Sakura's rival, from the very beginning they say each other, the heat raced up. She was always jealous of how Sakura danced so well but when she stopped dancing, she couldn't be any happier.

But when the new professor came in, their rivalry sparked once again.

And the worst part was that this rivalry wasn't a good one. It wasn't a clean one either. It was dirty.

Sakura couldn't breathe with the grip of her hand on her neck. Her vision was getting blurred, tears were freely roaming her face and now she could see the two shadows better. They were Saiki's minions a.k.a. _friends. _But when she got a closer look on them, something made her eyes widen to the point of exaggeration and her screams to be heard.

They were both carrying objects that obviously could hurt. One with short hair, was carrying a sharp, short dagger. She had a smile on her face that scared Sakura.

The other one, was also smiling and also had short hair, carried two items, one a big wood plaque with a nail on the top and the other handcuffs.

Sakura was afraid now. What were their intentions?

"_God please help me…"_ thought Sakura. Her vision was so blurred to this point that all she could make out were three distant shadows.

What was going to happen?

Saiki, apparently with no intention of loosening her grip on Sakura's neck, continued to stare down out Sakura, her feet now off the ground.

"How…Dare…You…" said Saiki, her eyes narrowing at Sakura.

"Touch…Professor…" continued Saiki but as soon as Sakura heard the word Professor, her mind raced and she kicked Saiki in the stomach, which caused her to break her strong grip.

Sakura, who now had time to breathe, took deep breaths and coughed in the process. The other two helped Saiki up and Saiki, now looked more in rage then ever.

"S-Sa-Sai-Saiki..Wh-What are y-you d-d-oing..?" stammered Sakura. She found it hard to speak now.

Saiki smiled evilly and stood up up to Sakura's limp figure.

She tried to grip her neck once more but this time, Sakura fought back and slapped her hand away with a punch. Saiki also fought back and punched Sakura back with the back of her hand, which made Sakura fall down more.

Saiki quickly retained the grip which she wanted to trap Sakura in and now, gripped her tighter that Sakura was immediately sent upwards to Saiki's figure.

While the pause was happening, Sakura took this time to ask her, "I-I d-don't k-k-now wh-why you're d-d-oi-ng th-this b-but I-I ha-have n-no r-rela-t-ti-on wi-with h-him—"

Before she could continue anything else, Saiki growled and slapped her.. hard. This caused the pain in Sakura to rise,

Saiki laughed a bitter laugh and threw her to the ground with her back slamming on the cold pavement.

Sakura squealed in pain and clutched her stomach as Saiki walked in front of her and grinned. She leaned down so she could see Sakura and continued to grin while she grasped, very roughly, her chin.

"Stop denying it you son of hoar!" she screamed, "I know how you feel about _my dear Professor Liao!_"

Sakura's ears popped. _Her **dear Professor Liao? **_She didn't own him! Sakura's eyes narrowed, both with anger and fear, for the two minions were approaching closer, both with hatred burning in their eyes.

"You feel what I feel Sakura dearest," said Saiki, with venom dripping from her words. "We feel the same things…Ever since we were brought upon the same path on the same grounds of this wretched earth we were born in, _I know who you are. And you **love **him._" Continued Saiki.

Sakura was now filled with loathing hatred. How could she say that she _knew who she was? _Sakura lifted her arm and tried to slap her away but Saiki continued to stare down at her with her blood shot red eyes filled with pure jealousy and consumed with hatred, while the two girls finally shot into action and pinned Sakura down.

Sakura screamed in pain since they held her down while holding the sharp objects, she saw blood on her arms.

"You know, the more you try to fight us, the more your blood will be spilled…" she whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura tried so hard to move her face away from her but the pain from her body was too great that she couldn't move.

"I wish.." said Saiki, twirling Sakura's locks, "…that…"

Sakura screamed in agony, the pain throbbed in her head. Saiki suddenly pulled Sakura's hair that it caused her to stand this thrusting the dagger and wood to deepen, more blood being spilled.

"SAIKI!" screamed Sakura, "Y-you…"

Saiki laughed bitterly and started to walk away. The pain Sakura was feeling now was so intense that she started to pass out, everything was becoming blurrier and blurrier.

Saiki glanced at the corner of her eye at Sakura with a smile forming on her face.

"Remember Sakura…" she silently said, although Sakura could still hear. "…come near him again…"

Sakura's heart was pulsing…racing like hell…

"…and I will _kill you…_"

Sakura was sweating like crazy…she wasn't just angry…

**She was afraid.**

"…_I will make you suffer…_"

Tears flowed, both from pain and fright…

"_..and most importantly…_"

Sakura felt a lump on her throat. She was more than afraid and angry…

She was petrified..

"…_I will take him away from you…_"

Sakura couldn't take it… the pain, the emotions, the agony, the sorrow, the defeat…of not having been strong enough to fight back…not having the strength to feel what she had been feeling for so long…not having the courage to face the truth..

She wanted Syaoran back..

She wanted to be freed from the cage she was kept in..

She wanted to love him again… 

"Please…." Pleaded Sakura as the two girls grinned suddenly.

Saiki laughed and gave a hand signal to the girls which caused Sakura's eyes widen, more to the point of exaggeration…

"Do as you wish with her."

The girls giggled evilly as Saiki slowly disappeared, Sakura left there to God knows what would happen and Saiki once more put the torment on Sakura with words that changed Sakura's life..

"_Oh yeah..I saw what happened in the corridor bitch. So please die now." _

Professor Liao a.k.a. Li Syaoran's POV 

The night had slowly passed on. Liao or, Syaoran was walking towards the park. Where the cherry trees used to flow on through spring.

Where he met **her.**

He sighed and continued to walk to his destination. It was 6:54 PM already. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

Why can't he find her?

If she meant so much to him, then why…?

Why was it so hard to find someone you love…?

He took off his glasses and pondered on a thought. Nobody in the class knew that he was..well.. going blind.

Even she didn't know that.

_I miss you so much…_thought Syaoran. The love he felt for her was so intense.. He wanted to see her so badly…

He put on his glasses and continued to walk home when he heard screams and taunting. He narrowed his eyes and quietly walked to the edge of the wall. Since he was slowly losing his vision, his hearing improved greatly.

"_Pin her down properly! She keeps on kicking!" _

"_I'm trying! She's trying to fight back!"_

"Those seem familiar…" whispered Syaoran. He scurried a bit more to hear more and finally he heard the voice that aggravated his senses..

"_GAHHH! GET—AHHHHH!—AWAY FROM—AHHHHHHHHHH! **ME!**" _

"**SAKURA!**"

Normal POV 

Sakura was now in a void..an empty void…just to escape the pain…she curled up in a ball but it was also no use..

They kept on hitting and taunting..

"Please…" she whispered…blood dripping from her arms and head.

One of them was trying to pin her down again but she saw that Sakura wouldn't budge, she just joined in the beating, grabbed her hidden club and beat Sakura down.

Sakura didn't scream but kept crying. Her tears never ending, her heart pulsing so fast.. Was she about to die?

The other one was slashing Sakura's tutu, staining it with blood. And at the same time, she punched Sakura so that numerous bruises were now appearing.

"God…help…please…" whispered Sakura. She couldn't take it. She just couldn't. She knew that her feelings weren't with the professor..it was with Syaoran.

Just him. No one else…

Why is it so bad to be able to love someone..? Everyone she ever loved..always disappeared… Her mother…Her father…Syaoran…all walked away…

Why? _Why? **Why?**_

Sakura clutched her tainted locket. She was wearing it the whole time. She wanted to have it close to her, to remind her where her heart lay.

"_Syaoran…" _she said, the beatings still coming..

"Pin her down properly!" screamed one of the girls as she stopped to pant.

"Well I try but she keeps kicking!" answered the other. She tried to lay Sakura down but she still wouldn't budge.

"I'm really getting tired of this. Let's just stab her and go!" said one girl holding the dagger, waiting for the approval of her partner.

Sakura's eyes closed even more, lights and pictures flashing in her head…

"_I'm gonna die….I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…" _thought Sakura, as she kept repeating the same things over and over again.

"Wait!" answered the girl's partner. "We should chain her than slash her damned back! That way she can die and join her parents the slow and painful way!"

"Good idea!" grinned both.

Sakura, now, didn't care what they did to her… If it meant that she would see her loved ones again..Then it was okay… Right?

But what about…

The promise? 

Sakura's eyes flashed wide open, the pain slowly disappearing…

_Promise… We would meet…We would dance and sing…play and love again…._

Memories were flooding back…If she died…Then she would break his promise…her promise… **their **promise…

"_No..I can't do that…I-I cant…" _thought Sakura, clutching her locket tighter.

She cant die..Not now…Not yet…Not while..

She isn't in his arms…

When she felt someone touch her, this was it. The time she had the courage..The time she did what she never thought she would do in all situations..

_Fight Back._

"_GAHHH! GET—AHHHHH!—AWAY FROM—AHHHHHHHHHH! **ME!**" _she screamed with all her heart and stood up with strength but it still was no use. They were armed, she wasn't.

"IM GETTING IRRITATED WITH YOU!" screamed the girl holding the dagger. They were so impatient that she took the dagger and slashed it at Sakura when suddenly…

"W-wh-wh-what th-the…he-hell?"

Part II: Promises Awaken 

Sakura's eyes went wide, her heart skipping with so much pressure. It happened so quickly..She saw blood dripping to the ground in splashes so accurate..

Dripping..Dripping…And she knew..

It wasn't her blood.

She snapped back to reality, she knew it… she knew it..

"**PROFESSOR LIAO!**"

Liao was there, in front of Sakura, his back facing the dagger and his face facing Sakura, his back dripping with a strong slash. Sakura could see the determination on his face, what was happening…She couldn't figure out if she was dreaming or this was all real..

"N-No…W-Way…" stammered Sakura, as she fell to the floor, not minding the small pool of blood.

Liao was sustaining the pain. It was easily seen in his face, how much he wanted to protect her.

He slowly faced the two girls, who were trembling with fear of being expelled. They dropped whatever they were holding and saw the anger in Liao's face.

"S-s-ssirr…!"

"W-we..an-and s-sh-she.."

"P-prof--"

"**What in God's name were you two doing to her!**" screamed Liao. He was angry, anyone could tell. Sakura was still in shock.

"Whatever your excuse, I frankly don't care. Please leave now and if I ever see you two or anyone of your companions hurting her, I will _report you. _Leave **now.**" Said Liao, without taking his eyes off them.

They ran off without a word and left a pile of evidence on the floor. Sakura was still there… in shock

What just happened?

End of Chapter 

"**The course of true love, never did run smooth.."—William Shakespeare, Lysander in Midsummer Night's Dream. **

A/N: Well I left you all with a cliffhanger! Hehe…so sorry but my hands really hurt and once I get 5-6 reviews, I will update again! Probably I would start doing the part II of Promises Awaken tomorrow so please look back!

And if Saiki is my OC. She doesn't exist in CCS but I made her up for the drama. XD

Also, I didn't bother to name the other two. It's boring now. XD

Please REVIEW AND READ or READ AND REVIEW! 

**Preview: Promises Awaken Part II: Ponder on Love**

_**Sakura is saved by Liao but when they start to talk, Sakura and "Liao" ponder on thoughts that awaken a mysterious promise! Meanwhile, Touya bumps in to someone at the supermarket! Who could it be? What will he reveal to Touya about his sister and the love of her life? **_

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!


	8. Promises Awaken II: Ponder on Love

**Chapter 7: Promises Awaken Part II: Ponder on Love **

Summary: After a 'hearty' beating on poor Sakura, Syaoran aka Liao saves her from death! Now what will happen as they talk amongst themselves? And who did Touya bump into the grocery store earlier the day?

Nothing much to say but….

**ON WITH THE FLUFF! **

**P.S. **Arigato to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Although my ratings aren't as high as when I posted the last chapters.. I'm still happy people are actually reading this bunch of scrap XD

Anyway…

…

"**SAKURA!"**

"Professor Liao! NOOOO!"

Sakura's POV 

It was like I was in a dream… It was like… I-I…I was all dreaming… Everything came about so quickly….So scary….I-I don't want to go through that again…

Never again…

_I'am in a dream…The truth is that I'm all asleep in my bed…At home…Safe and secure…Without pain…without this suffering…._

_That's the truth…right…? Right? _

I didn't feel like it was a dream…Although it seem like one… the cliché ones, where a beautiful princess is being hunted down by evil stepsisters and her evil step mother..

…and _I was the princess…_

The one being tortured…The one who feels like she's gonna die any second… The one who assumed…That no one would save her from her nightmares…

Except…I-I think…

Professor Liao _was my prince…_

_My knight in shining armor to be exact…_

I just sat there, my entire body aching like hell…Like I-I've been to hell…and back…Oh God please stop the pain!

But…I saw Liao…standing there…he was now facing me…blood dripping down on his back, the knife laying on the floor equally stained with blood…

Wait..I-I remember..!

He…he…he…

Oh my God…He just..!

Syaoran a.k.a. Liao's POV 

The lot ran away. Cowards. They have the guts to hurt Sakura and yet they take no responsibility in claiming their misfortune…

I was in pain now..The dagger was pretty sharp…I already saw a puddle of blood on the ground…

It hurts so much…Augh!

I glanced at Sakura, to see if she was okay…Not that she was in any state of 'okay' right now! She was practically beaten near to death! (Although it wouldn't make a difference even if I did look at her)

I heard that she was starting to snap out of the shock, since she was breathing heavily and her gasping could have been heard a mile away…

"N-n-n-oooo….." she murmured. Tears were coming out of her eyes.. I knew it! It was the only was she could react to something like this… But somehow…She really reminds me of someone….

Someone… 

I coughed blood and walked towards her. I didn't know what was happening.

I crouched down to her level, to check her face. She really seemed as if…as if…

As if I _know _her…Somewhere..somehow…

Who is she really?

I shook my head. I cant be thinking this now! I mean, she's in a state of psychological shock! I cant be thinking about her identity crises now!

I searched for her hands, which were covering her face. She was trying to hide tears? Was that it? I never really did understand why they covered their faces when they cry…

I felt tears on my hands now. She was carrying a lot of tears! I smiled and sushed her.

I felt her face now. Bruises..I could feel blood and bruises… Or those could be tears though…

I had to help her…I just had too…

Sakura's POV 

Before I knew it, he touched my face, smiling. For some reason, his smile seemed so…strange…it was so familiar…I felt like I knew him all my life. I sniffled and he sushed me. I was so happy at the same time, sad. Why did he have to see me in this way? Well, I guess I'm just being weird. I-I mean, if he didn't come here and saved me, I could have been left for dead.

I tried to stand up, but my legs hurt just as bad as my entire body. I didn't have much on it, but it felt like I was carrying a ton of a truck!

Professor Liao tried to help me up the moment he realized I was trying to stand. "T-thank y-you.." I whispered to him, but again he sushed me. In the most gentle voice, he told me, "It's okay..You don't have to say anything…nothing…as of now…just stay quiet. Don't strain yourself…"

With another smile, I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. _He looks so…_

_..peaceful…_

I smiled…until I saw the small pool of blood that spread underneath him. I gasped and clasped my free hand to my mouth. Professor Liao probably heard me and said, "Oh. You saw? That's alright. It's just a cut.."

I shook my head and replied, "No! It's not! I-I…Y-You..and…Oh I'm so sorry!" More tears began to well in my eyes. It was because of me that Professor Liao was hurt! He wasn't involved in any of this mess! He just…I…Oh..I messed up big time!

POV OVER 

Liao, could fell tears on his hand, the one that was in touch with Sakura's face. Was she crying? Liao smiled again and wiped the tears flowing out of Sakura's face, which caused her to look up. "Hey, don't cry. It's over right?" said Liao.

Sakura shook her head again and replied, "NO! Even if it is, you're still hurt because…because…I-I wasn't strong enough…"

Liao chuckled as Sakura took his hand off her face. "Don't laugh! I was being sympathetic!" she pouted as Liao took a step back, almost forgetting the pain they both experienced. "I'm sorry, I just tend to laugh at things…I-…I cant respond to properly.."

As Sakura was about to reply, a smooth, calm voice entered her mind, as if by nature. As if, she was remembering something..

"_Sakura, promise me okay..?"_

Sakura gasped. Who was that person just now? She shook her head, trying to recall it, but it disappeared. Whoever it was, they sounded…strange. It was as if she had been hearing this voice all her life…But she couldn't figure out who it belonged too…

Liao felt like she was staring into space. She didn't talk, or move. She just stood there, inches apart from her teacher.

"Augh.." groaned Liao. Sakura snapped back to reality and realized that she and Liao were badly wounded. She gasped and started to talk. "Oh no! I-I forgot! Oh..How could I forget? Pl-Please hold on Professor..!" she said. When she was about to help Liao walk, he shrugged off her arm and did the same thing she did to her. "You need more help than I do…" he whispered as he dragged her to the nearest first aid kit, or better yet hospital, as the pain inflicted on the graceful ballerina started to come back.

After a few minutes of walking, both were tired as hell. They were struggling to get each other help that they were actually causing more pain than what was there. Thankfully, they were able to reach a small covered area that was used for shelter while waiting for a bus or a cab. They usually have first aid kits there, in case of emergency.

Liao helped Sakura sit down while Sakura nudged it. "You need help to walk Professor!" she said. Liao shook her hand off and replied, "No, I'm fine…Augh…I'll manage..Thanks though…"

Sakura sat down, although she wanted to help, she couldn't disobey her higher authority. But she wondered about something, even though Liao was hurt, why was he using his hands to feel around the area?

As she was examining her professor, her sight fell upon his face. He was wearing the most unusual thing. Although night had come, didn't he want to take off his sunglasses? She shook the feeling off and felt a surge of pain on her body. Her upper torso felt bruised, inside and out and head started to spin around. She silently moaned while waiting for her teacher to return, hopefully with a full first aid kit. Although you couldn't possibly consider her pain as 'first degree'.

While Sakura managed with the pain, Liao tried to manage with the blind sight he was seeing. He thought to himself, "Ms. Kinomoto must think I'm loony…I'm trying to feel my way around the first aid kit and I don't even know what I'm touching is what I'm looking for.."

He made a struggling face, which caught the attention of Sakura. She looked momentarily at Professor Liao, who was trying to reach out for what seemed like space while the first aid kit was right beside his right shoulder. She giggled, he could be so foolish sometimes…

Liao heard her laugh and wanted to face her, finally asking for help when…

"_Syaoran! You'll come back right?" _

A voice suddenly flashed through his mind. A voice, which radiated a warm, welcoming feeling. His mind racked, trying to figure out why he thought of that voice…He then realized, that that was the voice…

…Of the girl he was trying to find.

Liao shook his head, hard and using his left hand, touched his forehead. He felt Sakura come closer to him, so he hid his concern. Why did _she _pop into my mind?

"P-Professor Liao? Are you okay?" asked Sakura, a hint of worry written on her face, even though he couldn't see that. Liao, still not facing Sakura replied in a monotonous voice, "Y-Yes. I'm fine…" Sakura became worried that his wounds were deeper than she thought so she didn't bother with questions and limped to the first aid kit. She grabbed it got Liao's hand, which she intended to lead him to the bench.

But instead…both of them found their inner-most thoughts and desires flashing dangerously in their heads..

The two both stopped whatever they were doing when Sakura made contact with his skin, the thoughts that they forgot so long ago resurfaced. Sakura's eyes widened while Liao's body stiffened. Voices so peculiar rushed rapidly in their heads, while they too, were unknown of what was happening within them.

Sakura, was experiencing major de ja vu. She felt her pulse increasing, she was starting to sweat. Images of people, kids, were flashing through her inner most mind, voices of people she used to know echoed in her. She attempted to close her eyes, but, the feeling of wanting did it's best to prevent her from doing so. It felt like she wanted, no, needed to know more, to see more. Even thought the images were racing through like NASCAR, somehow, in someway, she knew what the images already were.

"_Mama, I want to be a dancer like you!"_

"_Who are you? I heard you play the piano! It was really good!"_

"_So, you're new here?_

"_Hi then! I'm Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto!"_

While Sakura were hearing voices, so did Liao. But the images he saw in his head, were far more..deep…more tragic. His expression looked like a mix of pleasure, pain and distraught. Why would he think those thought when Sakura touched him?

He didn't really have anytime to think, for all he wanted, was to see, to recall what he wanted to rekindle. Rekindle with her. 

Liao, or better yet, Syaoran, was experiencing tremendous pain in his head. His eyes felt like exploding. Using his free hand, he rubbed his temples, the look from his face changed from a mix of emotions, to plain pain. The pain he felt though, was similar…Similar to that fatedul day he lost everything…the day he forgot half of his memories…the day…

The day he lost his eyesight…

Or almost did…

The images were strange. He wanted to block out all of them, the thoughts, the voices the images, but somehow, he couldn't. The want to see what he forgot became so great, he started to feel weak. He wanted so badly to relieve the moments where he could see the sun set, where he could see the birds chirping, the colors butterflies made, instead of smelling and hearing them only.

"_I want to go there..To Tomoeda!"_

"_I-I do? Well I don't think I play any better than everyone who lives here…"_

"_Yes. I'm new here.."_

"_Nice to meet you, Sakura…I'm Syaoran Li."_

The pain in both Liao and Sakura increased. When they couldn't take the pain, they had to say goodbye…to those dreams…to those visions…

After that, they couldn't tell who let go first. If it was Sakura who dropped his hand or Liao who pulled it away from her light grip. They breathed heavily, their bodies just a few inches away from each other. Liao's hands were both on his forehead, one rubbing his eyes and the other holding the sunglasses he took off. Sakura's hand was on her chest, her sweat dripping from her forehead.

"W-What was that..?" whispered the confused Sakura to herself, as she looked at the kit she held with her other hand. The pain she felt on her body still didn't disappear, it increased.

"Those…i-images…that voice…" panted Liao, putting his shades back on. He rested he's hands on the sides of his body and closed what little sight he has left. The pain on his back made him feel like jelly, already eaten jelly and spat out to be exact.

Sakura, unaware that Liao felt the same thing, stammered and asked, "Pr-Professor Liao..? P-Please s-sit down w-while I d-dress your w-wound…" Liao snapped back to reality and faced his behind. He nodded and walked towards the bench, trying to be cautious not to fall of the railing.

Once they were both seated, Liao next to Sakura's left side, Sakura started to open the kit and looked for the bandages, some cotton and some beta dine (for cleaning the wounds). She also dug in and found some medical tape and band-aids. She tried hard to push the thoughts away for a minute, but no matter how hard she fought them, it kept floating back up. She stalled, by pretending to search the kit, even though all she needed was right there already, sitting on her right side by the bench.

Liao didn't mind that she was taking her time. Heck, he didn't even know that she was stalling, but he knew if she was, he wouldn't mind. He was too deep in thought to mind Sakura right now. But when he thought that to himself, a single thought popped out of his head.

"Sakura…" he whispered. Sakura was oblivious to his whisper and kept thinking about the same things Liao did. He wondered, about that name. Sakura….was the name of the girl he was looking for. And the girl sitting beside him right now, was named Sakura as well. Was this…?

**Was she..?**

His eyes' widened in disbelief. Could she be the _Sakura _he was looking for? Could it be that the girl that Liao fell in love with all those years ago, was sitting right beside him looking for dressing?

Was this Sakura, he's love?

While Liao thought about it over and over again, Sakura flinched, her wounds were really starting to soak. They hurt bad but they had to be dressed quickly. But then, those thoughts came back. Syaoran…how she longed to see him. How she longed to hear him say her name again…

But why did she remember all those things, those things she almost forgot when she touched Professor Liao? She knew that couldn't be a slight coincidence, it was timed to greatly for it to be considered a coincidence. She tried to put it all behind her but she couldn't. Not after remembering those sacred thoughts after all this time!

She shook her head and grabbed the stuff she needed. She turned to face Liao, but he was still lost in thought. She wondered why, but she had to dress his wound now, or both of them might bleed to death, or something like that.

"P-Professor? M-May I dress your wounds?" asked Sakura in a shy sort of voice. Now that she thought about it, dressing his wounds would mean…

…taking of his shirt….

She blushed at the idea and shrugged off the very thought of seeing her teacher, stretch that, **teacher ** topless. She faced him, but he was still very lost in thought, he didn't really hear her. She called out to him again, "Professor? May I dress your wounds?" and still no answer.

What was he thinking about?

Liao was too caught up in thinking this Sakura was the same Sakura he had been looking for. When he finally came up back to reality, he heard Sakura calling out to him. "Oh..OH! Sakura, I didn't hear you…" he said.

Sakura blushed. And when Liao finally realized what he said, Sakura was the first to talk. "Than-Thank You…" she whispered, but loud enough so Liao could hear. Liao wondered why she was saying thank you so he asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

Her answer, was simple, it wasn't long and it was perfectly understandable…But somehow, what she had said stunned Liao…

"Because you called me by my first name…" 

Liao's eyes widened, his face felt a blush creeping up. He didn't realize that he had called his student by her first name. He always called the girls in his class by their last name because it felt inappropriate to call them by their first. They only did that when they were close…

…Were Liao and Sakura close?

Liao bowed apologetically and said, "Oh! I'm s-so so-sorry Ms. K-Kinomoto..! I didn't realize…"

"No it's okay.." replied Sakura, with a blush on her face. "I mean..I-I don't mind but uh…" She felt embarrassed at what she was trying to get at. Her teacher called her by her first name. It seemed strange that he was calling her by 'Sakura' now but what seemed stranger was that, she seemed like, she already knew Liao like that. That she already heard him say her name before.

But they've only met a few weeks ago.

So why did it seem like his voice calling out to her, feel like forever had passed?

But then she remembered Saiki, and what she did to Liao and what she did to her. What she had told her. It was because of their relationship that Liao got involved and hurt…It was because they seemed so close.

"R-Really..? Because if it's ok-okay wi-with you…I-I…" started Liao but was cut off by Sakura with what seemed like a forced cold tone. _I'm sorry Professor, but this is for both our own goods…_

"No…I think it would be better…to c-call me by my last name again..I mean, to sound professional…right…?"

Liao felt disappointment enter his body. She didn't like to be called by her first name? Liao's smile turned into a frown, _"I guess it wouldn't be right…I mean..I'am after all…_

…_just her teacher.." _

Liao didn't know, but he felt like he was devastated. It felt like…he was hurt. Like he was heart broken. Why? He was just her teacher! So why did her feel so unwanted…?

Sakura's heart dropped. She felt the same way as Liao did. Unaware of their connection, Sakura felt like, she was regretting saying that. _"Why am I feeling this way? Professor..he's just…he's not my…Syaoran is…and I…"_

Awkward silence was the only thing that followed the short conversation. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura started to talk. "Professor, should I ge-get st-started dr-dressing your wound?" Liao briefly glanced at Sakura's direction, though it made no difference, and replied, "Oh..y-yes..of course…Sak—I mean, Ms. Kinomoto…". Somehow, his voice seemed, hollow. Sakura noticed this, but tried not to mind, although it was already getting to her.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence between the alternate dressing of wounds, Sakura and Liao both seemed bandaged and perfectly fine. The bleeding on their wounds stopped and the dried blood that dried on their skin became clean. But the gap between them grew a lot these past few minutes. They haven't even realized that it was already eight o clock in the evening.

Liao wanted to ask Sakura so much about what he thought of when she touched her. But he was too shy now. After the name-calling incident, everything Liao did around Sakura seemed awkward and nervous. It was like…he was afraid.

Sakura felt the same way too. Strange, when you think two people who lead different lives, actually walk the same path as you do. The same way you do. Sing the same song as you do. Dance the same steps as you do. But now it was too late to start a conversation, other than simple gestured 'Thanks' and 'You're Welcome'. Everything changed that night. And nothing would have been the same.

Sakura figured it was late. So she stood up and returned the kit to it's original place next to the telephone. Liao followed her movements by the sounds of her footsteps and sighed. Sakura head it but didn't say anything.

"We best take our leave now don't you think Ms. Kinomoto?" asked Liao as he stood up from his seat at the bench and tried to face Sakura. "Y-You're right..W-We should..Um..T-Thank you fo-for helping me d-dress my wou-wounds…I'll see you at school!" replied Sakura, hurriedly bowing and grabbing her bag. How long had she waited to leave, to leave that space, that awkward space where it seemed like they were both strangers again. I mean, she can't deny that she and Liao have gotten "close", to the point that someone actually beat Sakura because of it! Now she had paid the price, but the cost of what she had done to return the debt was so painful for both of them, that she just had to leave that atmosphere…the one where she felt like she didn't know him.

Liao felt Sakura leave the station. Once he knew she was gone, he realized he should have at least escorted her to her home, or offered a ride with her, since he was going to call someone anyway. But then they're conversation popped up again.

"I'm just her teacher…" 

"She would get into trouble if her family saw her with a teacher at the dead of night.." he said to himself. He laughed, just a little one and felt his way around the pay phone, where he took his brown leather wallet and got money out of it. Slipping coins into the pay phone, he called his manager to pick him up.

The night was over for him. And he knew that after this, everything would not stay the same between his 'student', Sakura.

NEXT DAY… 

Touya rode his bicycle to the grocery store. He still didn't have enough money to buy a car. Today was a Thursday, and Touya wondered about Sakura. She came home late, and didn't even bother to have dinner. She just went upstairs as fast as she could and locked her door. Touya wondered about it and he got worried. Since Sakura got up at 10 in the evening and grabbed the left over Touya and Yukito had and continued to confine himself in his room.

"Stupid monster…" he whispered to himself. In truth, he was still worried, because she didn't go to school today. Said she was sick and didn't feel like going. He couldn't persuade her, since he believed her and told her only for today. Sighing, he parked his blue bike outside the grocery and preceded to go in.

After a few minutes… 

Touya held a few bags on both hands and walked out of the store. He bought a lot since Sakura had been hoarding food in her room. After spotting his bicycle, he ran around it. But he didn't see anyone in front and he accidentally bumped into someone…

BUMP

Touya was taken aback but he didn't fall down. Just dropped one or two bags, fortunately ones that didn't contain eggs or milk cartons. He crouched down to get one of the bags when a person helped him get the other. It was the man he bumped into. "I'm so sorry.." apologized Touya as he stood up and dusted of some shirt on his beige jacket and black leather pants.

"That's alright."

A response was heard from the man. Touya looked up, and saw someone so _familiar. _His eyes widened. When the man saw his expression, he laughed and replied in a calm manner, "I see you've noticed who I'am…Touya-san." Touya's eyes widened some more until he dropped the bags he was carrying, it couldn't be him! If he was here, then _that guy _must be here too! He rubbed his eyes and said, he's voice trembling with excitement and worry…

"Eriol…?"

END CHAPTER 

"**Don't mistake coincidence for fate…"**

A/N: WOW! It's been ages since I last updated! Anyway, I might update again next week, but who knows! Enjoy the chapter and READ AND REVIEW! No flaming though


	9. Important Notice! Please Read!

**Important Notice! PLEASE READ!**

_**To all my faithful reviewers and to those who are still starting to read this story: **_

As an author, this has to be done. I'm officially dropping this story. "Our Special Little Dance" will no longer be updated upon nor would I take any time to write any more chapters for it.

Before you review and flame me for dropping my story, I would like you to know that I am re-writing this story from scratch. Well, not entirely from scratch but I'm starting over using the material I wrote before as a reminder of how much this story SUCKS. I'm serious! I decided to quit and do this story over again when I re-read all of my existing chapters. My jaw just DROPPED to the floor. I couldn't stand what I wrote! It was all too messy and I couldn't get any leverage to write for it any more! Although the plot line will still be the same, I will change everything I have done as of now and re-writing it into what I hope for will be a better story for you guys to read. I just couldn't take the fact that I totally messed and screwed this story up.

So just to let you all know, (you can still review if you want too here and I wont delete this story for those who might STILL want to read my crap) as of tonight, I will be dropping "Our Special Little Dance" and re-writing it into this new story:

"Picaresque" 

Yes, Syaoran will still be blind and a pianist and yes, Sakura will still be who she is, for now. Unless I have a better idea, the plot will still remain. For those of you wondering what "Picaresque" means, it means (in our dictionary anyway) "Of or dealing with sharp-witted vagabonds and their adventures." So I'm giving you guys a vague idea of what you might expect in the next few updates.

Sorry for this sudden release. I just really HATED my previous work, it made me sick to my stomach. Really it did… So please don't flame me or say "You suck!" or anything that might pertain to this dropping of this story. I need to be true to my first instincts on a story. When I think it's not right, then it's not right. As an author, I also have a duty to the readers, to give them the best, if not one of the best (hopefully) stories they have ever read. So to further please the readers, I will have to do this all over again. I hope that I still have reviewers and readers after this message.

Once again, I am truly sorry for those expecting to hear from this story. I promise you the next re-write will be WAY BETTER than the old one. Once more, thanks so much and god bless to all of you.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Blackangel04 **

P.S. I will be updating about next week, Friday maybe or Saturday. Maybe Thursday too since I have no school then. Till then, _au'revoir! _


End file.
